


Towards a Change of Season

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://chiralove.livejournal.com/profile">chiralove</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Percy: teacup, quill, and autumn</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Towards a Change of Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiralove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chiralove).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [chiralove](http://chiralove.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Percy: teacup, quill, and autumn_.

Percy reminded Harry of autumn: he was not so frosty as to be wintery as he smiled over his teacup, his quill poised, and his smile was crisp. Still, he wasn't easy to read; he was too red for that, too blustery.

Attempting to look away, Harry decided that he'd been spending too much time with Luna, who saw everything in colors, even people's personalities.

 _And mine and Percy's won't suit. I'm not serious enough for him_.

Still, that didn't make Harry stop staring at Percy as he began sucking his quill—or deny the way Percy flushed under his scrutiny.


End file.
